


A Given Chance

by GoldGlazedFluff



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blade sex, I'm Serious, M/M, Still Fluff, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldGlazedFluff/pseuds/GoldGlazedFluff
Summary: Malos is a mysterious figure that Jin only wants to try to understand better...Set while Rex is in Gormott, after getting Pyra.





	A Given Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I own the Jin/Malos Explicit tag, go me...*sigh*

“Jin. A word?” Malos’ voice echoed out through the intercom of the Monoceros. His voice is borderline lethal in it’s venom and the question was no so much an inquiry as an absolute order, not leaving much room for the acting leader of Torna to argue with. 

Jin rises from where he helps steer the large ship through the cloud sea, a piteous glance from Akhos sent his way. Jin trusts Akhos to steer the ship alone as the other two members out collecting core crystals and generally keeping Torna as a feared threat.

“Someone’s going to come back with bruises~!” Obrona chimes gleefully and even though Akhos snaps a silencing remark to her, it doesn’t stop Jin thinking that is going to be the case.

While Jin commands Torna by name, Malos has always been the one that really has the power and the drive to be called the leader, which is why Jin doesn’t entirely understand why he was given leadership in the first place. Perhaps Malos gave the leadership to Jin precisely because he is more like a leader instead of some kind of almighty tyrant- Jin knows when to be hard on people and when comfort is required. Morale is low because of the failure of destroying the Aegis, a salvaging brat not realizing the chaos he is going to bring with the Aegis’ power, just like 500 years ago, when Jin’s home was sent crashing to the Cloud Sea bed. 

Sore memories burn through Jin’s human heart as he makes his way to the control deck, The walls containing only the finest core crystals locked away for now but the crystal of Lora stands prominently in the centre of the space. Malos stands in front of the crystal, his form multiplying ten-fold in the refraction of the perfect stasis crystal, and none of Malos’ multiplied faces look happy.

Jin’s methodical footsteps give intermittent breaks in the heavy silence as the two men look up at Lora’s peaceful face together. 

“Why don’t you bury her somewhere safe?” Malos snaps, completely unprompted but likely not finding a better way to initiate conversation. Jin stops next to Malos, keeping his eyes on Lora’s body.

“And leave her to be eaten by worms and infested with fungi? I would not do that…I…I could not do that.” Jin replies quietly, his tone better suiting the quiet hum of the ship that his ears have only just attuned to, away from Obrona’s cackling.

“Then something opaque for fuck’s sake! Why does she have to be creepily displayed in the middle of the control room?!” Malos growls. The weight his voice carries forces Jin to back away even if he wasn’t afraid. But he is. Very. 

”If…If you don’t like it then you could have said something earlier when we first put her here…” Jin doesn’t want to argue, doesn’t want to explain his case, but Malos is angry for some reason and until he can try and guess why, he has to play defensively.

“I wasn’t about to let a grief-stricken man not get his wish for his driver to be laid to rest in your ‘new home’. I may be rude but I’m not cruel.” Malos replies, widening his stance before crossing his arms and sighing a deep sigh, his brows slowly releasing from their fusion and generally acting calmer, as if he hadn’t just shouted at Jin at all.

“Is that…all you wanted to say?” Jin cautiously retraces the steps he reflexively took back to stand closer to Malos. If he were brave, he could reach out and touch him, but something dark resides in Malos’ eyes, something that Jin has seen before but only when he is about to kill.

“Jin. Do you know what the awakening of the Aegis means for us?” Malos’ voice is dark and threatening despite his calmer stance. Jin remembers the war between the two Aegis blades 500 years ago -he was there when Torna fell. Of course Jin knows what destruction the Aegis can cause, of course he knows what it means for Torna’s future.

”Yes. Of course I do. Another war, likely more devastating than the last since Uryaya and Mor Ardian will likely find the conflict as a reason for their own war-”  
“I mean for us.” Malos interrupts, his eyes solidly gazing on the shorter man. Jin struggles to meet his intense stare, finding it quite unnerving that the man seems to have the ability to collect the smallest amounts of movement and facial twitches and transfer it into an accurate representation of how someone is feeling within. 

“Torna should just keep trying to stop the Aegis, or perhaps follow her. She wants to get to the World Tree too doesn’t she? We have the numbers advantage so we could possibly stop then once they open the way up-”

Jin doesn’t register any movement until he feels a dull throb at the back of his head and a hard pressure on his chest. Usually he is good at registering movement, but a deep purple aura suggests that he isn’t good at registering whatever power Malos unlocks when he gets angry. 

“You think I give a fuck about your little gang of pathetic maggots? The Aegis, either of us, could obliterate them in a second. You care too much for people that don’t give a shit about you and act so dumb around people that do! Why can’t you see that you are the one I am protecting?! Why can’t you see the reason I picked you up of the streets all those years ago?!” Malos pins Jin’s arms to the cold, hard steel ground below, his legs straddling Jin’s abdomen and his teeth clenched, seething with rage. 

Jin winced from the shouting but clamps his eyes shut when Malos delivers a powerful blow to the side of his face, knocking his mask clean off, leaving his eyes bare and unprotected against the raging storm that is Malos.

“Malos…I don’t understand what you’re saying…if you don’t care about Torna then why are you still with us? Why did you let us recruit Nia? And Mikhail?” Jin tries to keep his voice even, but even he can hear the tremble that comes from trying to reason with a very powerful being currently inches from your unmasked face.

“I allowed it because you have a dream! You want to restore what Torna was 500 years ago! That old city with Hubris like every other damned civilization! Just because it’s your home doesn’t make it excusable… but this is your dream and I intend for you to fulfil it with my help. I don’t care what they are like, if you chose them, that means they must be good people.” Malos explains, still insulting Jin’s ‘dream’ at the same time as saying he will support him in it only causes more conflict in his mind. At least now the deep, suffocating aura has dissipated somewhat, giving Jin a little strength. 

“Malos…get off me.” Jin orders in the strongest voice he can manage. Malos remains motionless for a long moment, almost long enough for Jin to restate his point, but just as he opens his lips, Malos shifts and stands up. That would be acceptable to move on from, but Malos rose with his arms crossed which meant he only used the power in his thighs. 

Jin shouldn’t be impressed by the small detail but when he tries to do the same, he feels his muscles cry out and he almost tips forward if not for a helpful support that he doesn’t remember lying so close to. He grabs for it and stands himself up, planning to grab his mask but his mind short-circuits as he clocks that he just grabbed Malos’ leg to haul his heavy ass up.

Malos is standing, looking as Jin with an unreadable expression; just as good at reading emotions, he can completely wipe them from his own face, no matter the situation. Unless if it’s anger in which case he seems to have a serious problem in toning down. 

“I…ah…” words fail Jin as he tries to fumble for an excuse, a reason, any kind of reasonable explanation as to why he just tried to not stand up like a normal person aside from being impressed by Malos’ thigh strength, which even Jin understands will only get him into deeper water.

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Malos states more than questions. Before Jin can ask what Malos means -something he’s been asking him this entire time- Malos grabs Jin’s shoulder and tugs him forward.

A lot happens in the span of a few seconds and Jin shuts his eyes as he tries to notice them all: Malos’ other hand loops round his middle and holds him. Leading on from that, the soft clack of armor plates is heard as the two men meet at the chest, bodies pressed firmly against each other. But perhaps the most pressing occurance is that Jin feels a warm pressure against his lips. Once noticing that, the next few seconds are spent allowing an overwhelming rush of shivers to spread around his body and hone in on the slightly chapped but plush texture of the foreign feeling against his lips.

Once Jin has felt everything there is to feel, he opens his eyes to try and make sense of the situation. All he sees is Malos impossibly close to him, his eyes shut but his brows particularly furrowed, but this time not in anger. He looks as if he is intently focusing on something, possibly too hard. Jin has never been kissed, but as he experiments by moving his mouth against the texture, he begins to get an idea that this might be it. It feels good, natural, like there is something else conveyed in a simple meeting of sensitive skin- an expression that doesn’t need to be expressed because the action says it all. Jin can only hope this isn’t some kind of twisted joke. 

All too soon, the texture withdraws and Malos returns to a respectable distance. Jin is still recovering from the action as Malos turns to the stasis crystal.  
“You see that Lora? He’s mine now. I’ll look after him in your stead though. I may be rude but I’m not cruel. Not to him.” Malos tries to add a bite to his voice, tries to send a seething tone to the sleeping Lora, but none comes. Even he looks surprised at how soft his voice came out but he quickly shakes it off and coughs forcefully. 

“And now I suppose you get what I mean when I say that I only care about you.” he continues haphazardly, a slight waver in his eyes as he meets Jin is all the smaller blade needs to launch himself at Malos, reaffirming the hold they shared and embracing tightly. The feeling is alien, even though Lora has held him before but this is different- mostly since Jin is now the one being embraced by wide, solid arms and a wall of armor plates to press his heated face into. 

“Are you…entirely sure you are confident in your feelings?” Jin has to ask, simply because Malos has never even hinted that romantic intentions were hidden behind his actions, he has never spared Jin any extra glances that he has caught so either Malos is good at keeping his feelings under wraps, or Jin is a lot less attentive than he first thought. 

“Jin…I know this might seem like this had totally come out of the blue, and I’m pretty damn sure that’s my fault in not being able to properly convey emotions aside from anger…” Malos begins and Jin feels a swell of guilt settle in his core, of course Malos would acknowledge that he doesn’t have great social skills, perhaps that’s part of the reason he wants to meet the architect. 

“If you even feel like you might have the same kind of intentions towards me, perhaps we can give us a go?” Malos finishes, looking everywhere but the soft blue orbs he struggles not to fall in love with every time he catches their glance from under the heavy sweep of lashes. The strong latch that Jin’s arm keeps Malos from separating, which gives him hope in the sense that Jin isn’t disgusted.

”Where do we go?” Jin asks. Malos has to pause in his appraisal of his partner to make sense of the question, linking it with his previous statement and coming to the conclusion that not only is Jin the most precious thing that he has ever felt the need to protect, but that he is entirely clueless on how any kind of relationship beyond friendship is going to work. 

“We can work it out together, Jin. I don’t know much more than you do on this crap. I’m struggling as it is.” Malos admits to the ground. The two arms encircled around him suddenly leave and Malos is terrified that him not knowing what to do was some kind of unspoken deal-breaker but he is relieved to feel hands rest on his cheeks. What is less relieving is the fact that these hands are insistent on directing Malos’ face towards the person of his affections. The very same that he has been sulking over since he first saw the gentle, broken beauty of Jin’s face in the dim inn light. The very same that he hesitantly asked Akhos for advice on and immediately regretting doing so when Obrona came hysterically laughing towards to two of them. At that time, Malos discovered that it was best to deal with his issue alone, which is why he had to be the one to initiate. Yes, he could have been slightly less stingy at the beginning but surely he needs Jin to accept and be with all of him, bad parts included. 

Malos works his way up to the current situation, wondering if it could have gone better and the resounding answer is ‘yes, but fuck it’. He reaffirms his hold on Jin, finally meeting his gaze and spreading one palm wide to press him as close as he can come, and the other slipping under his wild locks to hold his neck. With a tug from both, Jin comes to meet Malos for another kiss, perhaps not under his own locomotion but he doesn’t seem to be complaining as the ice blade is more than eager to start working his mouth against Malos’. It’s a surprise but he can’t say he didn’t expect it -he had said that they would work it out together so this is likely Jin experimenting with what he can and can’t do. 

Jin seems to be getting quite involved with the kiss and Malos starts to worry about his air intake, surely Jin must be running out of air with his face pressed so insesantly against Malos’-  
Jin separates with a loud gasp, chest heaving against his and the Aegis can’t help but smile affectionately, finding this curious side of Jin the cutest thing he has ever witnessed.

“We should take this to your room…” Jin suggests and Malos grins cheekily with one eyebrow raised. How scandalous. Malos only uses that room for work and now he’s going to be reminded of whatever is going to happen with Jin. Blades like himself don’t need to rest and Jin has his recovery pod right there. Of course, Malos knows it’s for privacy since no matter how close-knit Torna might be, there is a sense of privacy he understands Jin would want.

Malos gives Jin another quick kiss to the side of his lips before letting his hands slip down to his forearms and giving a nod in agreement to his suggestion. Malos lets one hand trail away as he turns, keeping the other one to steadily lace between Jin’s fingers, holding his hand and leading him through the automatic doors. Of course, Jin knows the location of Malos’ room, but something about the action of taking a hand- no. Just Jin’s hand. Taking Jin’s hand feels special and important. 

Jin seems content with being led and they soon reach the door to Malos’ room, locked with a finger scanner. Malos uses his free hand to open the door, the larger blade taking the initiative and pulling Jin inside but also into another kiss, this time more crushing since Malos might have slightly underestimated how easily Jin would follow him. The slight clack of teeth is of little consequence as Jin seems to take the lead with his roaming hands trying to find the clasps of Malos’ armour, but also pressing his body so close that Malos takes steps back until he reaches the desk in the centre of the room. A few leaked papers from Indol lie on it, along with a hologram software and a couple of other intercom and communication devices. All are structurally rigid so it is of little consequence as to what falls off when Malos spins the two of them around and leans Jin backwards over the desk. 

Malos feels Jin jump up and two weights suddenly wrap around his middle. Malos can make an educated guess as to what they are and it helps Malos better lie Jin down on the desk. There’s a small clatter but Malos has already disregarded the chances of something breaking, allowing himself to focus better on the kiss that Jin is very actively getting involved in -taking to releasing very small gasps and sweet moans into the air between their lips. The small vibrations it causes feels good. Really good. Hearing Jin’s voice in a way he doubts anyone has ever heard before also feels incredibly satisfying.

“Malos I…” Jin tries to say but Malos is kissing him too hard, too intensely, wanting to chase those sounds more. He wants to hear more of Jin. A hand suddenly comes up to seperate the two pairs of lips, Jin looking guilty at Malos’ wide, needy eyes. 

“Malos, I want to know if you feel the same way…” Jin states and Malos’ brow furrows, of course he feels the same way!

“Would I be doing this if I didn’t?” he replies but Jin shakes his head.  
“Because of the kissing, don’t you feel…heated?” Jin tries to explain. Malos realises that he isn’t going on about their relationship anymore, but something he is actually feeling within, usually he’s good at telling when there’s something wrong with a person by examining acute facial twitches, but that’s probably because he compares their expression to past events in the same situation. This is all new.

“Heated?” Malos repeats, at a loss for what Jin means but saying it gently enough so that it hopefully doesn’t ruin the mood. 

“I just… feel really hot…” Jin whimpers and it’s then that Malos notices the desperate look on his face, eyebrows upturned, his bottom lip bitten between his teeth and the neediest look in his eyes. If Malos had the ability to strip a man, he would do it in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, the armour both of them wear is designed to protect, and if it was easy to take off the plates, then it would be easy to knock them off in battle too. 

“Alright. I got you.” Malos speaks boldly but also with a care he realises only Jin has ever heard. Jin nods and sits up on the desk, his legs swinging off the edge and Malos steps between them, opening Jin’s legs as he starts on Jin’s sculpted shoulder plates. Luckily, the plates seem to be compromised of a click-lock mechanism which Malos has experienced plenty of since his own armour can be taken off this way. He works around Jin, snapping off plates and shuffling off fabric that so perfectly melts against his body. Malos discovers that underneath all the chest protection, Jin wears a pinky-purple turtleneck jumper that bunches at the elbow and looks slightly too big for him when not fitting around the armour. 

Never before has he thought that a blade like Jin could look so cute, but as he rolls down the sleeves, they drop way past his hands and Malos has to take a moment to take in how utterly adorable Jin looks in an oversized jumper.   
“Jin I…I can’t do this.” Malos summarises. There is no way he can lewd something so sweet, he’ll short-circuit. Jin gazes up to him with wide, frightened eyes which just finishes off the ‘protect me’ look and Malos has to cover his mouth and look away. 

”Malos…don’t you want to continue?” Jin asks hesitantly. His voice is deep, and still the ruthless killer Malos picked up off the streets, even though The Arcitect designed him to secretly be the cutest blade Malos has ever encountered, Jin’s familiar voice grounds Malos in all of this new input and Malos drops his hand from his mouth, returning to look more objectively at the sight in front of him. 

“Sorry. You are just so, so fucking adorable that I needed a moment to recover.” Malos honestly admits and Jin’s worried look dissipates into a blush and he glances down. Before Malos can even begin to think about how cute it would be to see Jin try to hide himself with the long sleeves, he grasps the ends of the jumper and lifts it over the ice blade’s head, messing the strands up but both persons don’t care enough as Jin breathes a heavy sigh of complacency and Malos is now drinking in the new sight of Jin’s bare top half, the man only wearing his boots and trousers now. 

Malos notices that the click mechanisms seemingly have their origins inside Jin’s body as small holes are symmetrically dotted around his pale skin in the places Malos remembers stripping him. The Aegis is aware that humans don’t have holes in their bodies but Malos is also not human, and probably has just as many of the holes, if not more since his armour doesn’t melt into cloth. The thought that he needs to try and be human suddenly catches him off guard -why would he want to act like those weaklings that he is born to purge? He shakes it off, such thoughts not suitable when he has Jin sitting pretty on the desk, still with an intense gaze casting over Malos’ form. 

“I suppose you want me out of my stuff too huh?” Malos half-teases. In truth, showing his un-armoured body is something he never thought of doing, and Malos certainly isn’t feeling ‘heated’ like Jin is. Perhaps it’s because he is an ice blade, much more sensitive to temperature changes in a similar way Malos can feel aether flows. Still, Jin nods and Malos is obligated to comply. 

“I’m gunna need you to get my back.” Malos states simply and Jin nods again, hands rising impatiently. Malos turns for Jin and gets to work on his shoulders and chest. He feels soft hands wander, slipping against the mesh top he wears underneath his armour before pressing his fingers into the joints of his back plates. Having such reliable weight suddenly gone does not go unnoticed by Malos, if he were being brutally honest with himself, he would say he feels self-conscious as he is stripped down to his mesh shirt which is also taken off. A pile of armour and cloth lies around the two men, Malos having taken up his place between Jin’s legs once more and he gently traces the planes of Jin’s chest. 

Jin is very cold. He would be worried if he wasn’t a blade with a human heart. It must be like keeping the organ in cold storage so it will last longer. However, why are Jin’s lips warm then? Does it have something to do with this ‘heated’ feeling? Malos is distracted by his thoughts until an equally as cold hand comes to touch Malos’ bare skin. It spooks the Aegis, a hand instinctively coming to swat the threat away. 

Except it’s not a threat, it’s Jin. Malos is safe here, despite being so vulnerable. Malos glances over to Jin’s face and isn’t surprised to see his forehead creased in confusion and his eyes full of hurt. 

”Jin, I…this is all new for me, you gotta take it easy, ok? I’m not feeling what you’re feeling so undressing is really fucking weird so could you just-?” Jin’s lips meet Malos’, slightly cooler than he remembers, or perhaps that’s because Jin’s hands that were previously wandering over armoured planes, now chill sensitive skin. It’s not uncomfortable, he just wishes that he could give the same effect to the one who is actually feeling warm. The hands continue, certainly wandering lower than before and Malos suddenly realises that he should probably be doing the same. 

He focuses less on the kiss and more on carefully palming his way round Jin’s body. The ice blade starts reacting almost immediately and Malos isn’t even touching anywhere specific, which gives him an idea. Still with his eyes shut, he retraces the movements he made to unlock Jin’s shoulder plates and sure enough, finds a hole about the diameter of his index finger. He brushes it, stopping his movements with his other hand to listen out for a specific reaction. Nothing. 

It’s only when Malos tries to push his finger in does the sweetest moan elict from just next to his ear, it makes Malos jump but even more eager to push further into the lock mechanism.   
“Mal…os…” Jin breathes and digs his blunt nails into Malos’ back as the larger blade comes across what must be the safety latch that sticks out a little in the otherwise smooth cylinder drilled into his body.

“You enjoying yourself there?” Malos rubs against the latch a little more, Jin’s breathing becoming ragged and forced, his face burying in the solid muscular wall of Malos’ abdomen, still cold. 

“Underwear…I need it off…” Jin all but begs to Malos’ lips and he supposes it’s so Jin can expose more skin to cool down. Malos helps Jin un-buckle his trousers and tugs down his underwear with it. While Jin kicks off his boots with little of his usual elegance, Malos parts from the kiss to finally get a full view of a nude blade. 

Malos knows how human sex works. In the time between the Aegis war and her awakening, he has had time to experience plenty of what Alrest has to offer. He has been called out more than once on his attractive looks, ‘Solider Boy’ she seductively called, offering herself up but Malos was more stable back then, his anger not seething within him like it constantly does now. He took her to the residential district and to the house he knew was for sale as he was considering buying it himself. Instead he bought it for her and told her to get back on her feet with a job selling products from Gormott. At that time, the lush fields were only just being experimented with what they can offer but Malos knew that titan is young and has a lot of potential and wanted the best future for the woman who so shamelessly offered herself to a stranger. 

Still, Malos can hardly compare that incident to the current situation. First off, Jin is a man, and that’s new in itself. Second, Jin is a blade and as well as that being new, it also begs the question of how any of this will work. Thirdly, Jin isn’t being seductive rather than desperate, sitting on the desk panting and hesitantly feeling around his thighs.   
“Jin? You still feel hot?” Malos asks and Jin seems to snap back to the fact he has company. A blush dusts his cheeks as he withdraws his hand and Malos gives him a questioning glance.

“The heat is more…aching now.” Jin hesitantly explains and Malos sighs. The ice blade may be the cutest blade to ever exist but fuck if he isn’t confusing. Malos can feel his anger rising at the situation, wanting to shout at Jin to just sort himself out, but that’s not what Malos wants. He needs to help Jin.

“Any clue where?” Malos tries to ask kindly but even he will admit that it really sounded snappy. It seems to have that effect on Jin anyway as he fumbles for words. 

”W-well, yes, but I’m not really sure how to get there-I-I mean, I’m sure my finger would somehow work but it’s right here so I’m not really sure where to approach from.” Jin indicates to his groin, his hand slipping between his legs before snapping his hand back and holding it as if he had just been burned. 

Malos takes it upon himself to spread Jin’s legs and inspect what he has to work with. Unlike a human female, there are two holes, and the one nearest the ass is larger but seems to have some kind of unbroken mesh over it. Malos furrows his brow and kneels down, Jin shifting slightly on the desk to allow Malos better access and hooking his legs around the Aegis’ shoulders. Malos pokes at the smaller, uncovered hole and Jin whimpers. A good or a bad whimper, Malos can’t tell by ear so he glances up and Jin is gazing right back down at him with flushed cheeks and those needy eyes that Malos can’t deny. 

Malos dares to push in his index, the hole much smaller than the ones around Jin’s body so it’s a very tight fit but what’s more pressing is the fact that before Malos can even push in his finger pad, something shifts and moves from within. Malos quickly retracts his finger but a movement follows him. Jin is gasping so Malos assumes it felt good but when his eyes refocus on what the movement was, Malos has a small breakdown. 

It’s a cock. A very slim, long-ish cock, but a cock nonetheless. It almost looks like The Architect thought about giving blades genitals then his mother came in and told him off, but then she left the room and in a defiant streak, gave blades these weird, spindly cocks. Looking closer, Malos can make out small segments carved into it that must be how it was able to stay retracted inside. In total, the width of it is no wider than his index finger but the length is longer than his middle finger, looking entirely alien and weird. 

“Malos…please…” Jin begs in a higher pitch that what Malos usually hears from him. Malos sucks in a deep breath and steadies out his breathing. It even has a weird tip on the end, fucking hell this is not going to be pleasant. 

Malos licks a hesitant strip up the rigid cock, if it was capable of movement, he thinks he would cry. But the cock stays still as he slowly take it into his mouth, feeling with his tongue the strange tip that doesn’t seem to have any slit. Jin is abnormally quiet from above but as Malos tries to get past the weirdness, he starts to think that from all of the penises he has accidentally encountered (a large portion of those coming from Alba Canvich’s hot spring) and decides that he would rather be sucking on this slightly cold, thin one, belonging to Jin, than some stranger’s. 

He glances up to Jin as he draws his mouth back, the ice blade looking…bored? 

Malos retracts his mouth and stands over Jin who meets his gaze, his blush returning. 

“Something wrong with my technique?” Malos growls, not sure why he is getting so defensive over his so called ‘technqiue’ when he has never done this before. 

“I-I’m sure you would be great, I just don’t feel anything from that. The heat is lower…” Jin stutters, Malos sighing a deep sigh and deciding that he’s going to have to do something with that meshed hole. Surely breaking that is going to hurt though, right?

Malos returns to his kneel, using his knuckle to brush against the mesh as gently as he can. The whimper above him is one of pain. Fuck, how can he do this?

“Jin. I’m guessing where you want to be touched in in here, but there’s a barrier that I’m not breaking if it’s going to hurt you.” Malos informs his partner, two answers can be given from here, and in all honesty, Malos was quite happy just hearing the small gasps Jin makes from kissing, hurting his closest friend was never really on the cards. 

“What have you got?” Jin asks quite suddenly. What has he got? Worries? Anger issues? What does Jin mean by that? Malos tries to dissect the question using the current situation so he doesn’t have to ask for clarification and look like an idiot. The only thing he can come up with is if he also has a weird spindly dick.

Malos starts by taking off his padded trousers before also stripping completely down. He is definately uncomfortable but still continues like Jin would want. He finds his own hole, and perhaps because his body is bigger, or his fingers are proportionate to his body, but he finds his own front hole is much, much wider than Jin’s. Hesitantly, he inserts his finger, the sensation strange but his mind suddenly focuses down on his fingers and Jin in front of him. 

Malos withdraws his fingers and what follows is an absolutely huge cock… compared to Jin’s. From what he knows about humans, he would say it’s actually an average dick but Jin is also looking at it with just as wide eyes as Malos. 

“...I want it in me.” Jin states, voice back to his normal vocal range and dead serious. Malos would be lying if he said he didn’t want the same since Jin’s meshed hole looks much wider than the one his cock came from and could certainly fit Malos’ length. It’s also the most likely candidate to reach where Jin feels so hot, it’s just the matter of breaking that mesh…

Malos suddenly kneels, much to the distaste of Jin but Malos has an idea, or might help a little. He grabs Jin’s legs and lifts them over his shoulders after they were dislodged by him undressing, he then moves his face -most crucially lips- over to the meshed hole. He then gives it an experimental lick and three separate things happen. 

The first is that Jin releases a good whimper, not strained in pain as he trails off but a sweet whimper that fuels his motions. The next is that the mesh actually seems very flimsy as even a lick caused it to bend inwards. Linked to that however is the absolutely vile taste that Malos gets in his mouth after doing so, the need to cough almost overwhelming but that is the last thing he wants to do when dealing with such a delicate part of Jin. 

Malos internally debates his options: Jin is enjoying himself with the licks, not the touches, but the taste was so vile that Malos wonders if he could even hold back from puking if he tried again. Either way he’s going to break this thing and get to where Jin feels hot so maybe some pain doesn’t matter for the sake of Malos’ stomach. Which one is more important, Jin enjoying himself or Malos’ stomach contents…?

The next lick wasn’t as bad as he expected, perhaps because he phyched himself up and is doing it for Jin, or he licked off whatever tasted awful with the first. Still, it progressively gets easier the more he presses in with his tongue, even starting to gain a sweet hint that Malos never expected would be in Jin. With a cry of pleasure from above, Malos presses his tongue against the mesh, as far as it will go and finally, finally it breaks. 

It’s a whirlwind of sudden movements and scrambling hands as Malos abandons Jin’s now gaping hole and presses the tip of his cock inside instead. Jin looks as if he’s about to faint and he hasn’t even thrust in to reach the warmth yet. He leans over Jin who is forced to lie back on the desk, Malos absently wondering if that’s going to cause rub marks when he is pounding into him. As a precautionary measure, he pulls Jin off the desk and withdraws his cock for a moment so he can bend Jin forwards over the desk instead. Malos takes a moment to marvel at the sleek curves of Jin’s spine before the focus returns and Malos finally thrusts up into Jin. 

Jin is clearly filled with relief and is very vocal in showing so. Malos also can’t deny that the feeling of such a sensitive area being tightly wrapped in warmth feels incredible. Malos pushes all he can into Jin, the smaller blade writhing and scrambling for purchase on the desk, releasing the most beautiful sounds that is not doing any good for Malos’ rational thinking. 

Steadily, Malos strokes up Jin’s sides, causing Jin to shiver and tighten even more around Malos which is the adverse effect of what he was going for. Malos just about manages to bring his arms comfortingly around Jin who steadily regains control of his breathing. 

”I…I’m not sure what going to happen if I let myself go…I’m sorry if I hurt you…” Malos warns and he feels Jin try to turn. He loosens his hold and Jin twists to the side to glance up at Malos. The Aegis leans over to his side and kisses his forehead, cheek, jaw and then further round to meet his lips. They are drier than they have been, likely because Jin has been gasping for breath during Malos’ ministrations. Still, the affection is there and Malos leaves it there with the cutesy stuff. 

When Malos thrusts into Jin, he really goes for it. Any patience Malos had is gone and Jin can feel it. The ice blade feels as if he has been really difficult with the Aegis and despite saying they’re going to try to work something out, he never expected that it would be something like this. Jin didn’t even know he had a hole like the one Malos is currently ramming into, and he can’t think straight enough to question why he has such a small cock while Malos’ fits perfectly inside him. Each thrust stretches Jin just wide enough to feel a burn, the same burn that has been bugging him since they started kissing, but it’s on the withdraw that Jin finds the relief, and it feels so good. 

The noises Jin knows he is making are ones he doesn’t even feel like are his. He has never sounded like this but Malos is doing things to him that he never thought would happen anyway so he has few options apart from to simply wallow in the sensations Malos seems happy to give. It’s not as if this isn’t exactly what he wanted, the heat is slowly dissipating, but something else seems to be building up inside him. 

Jin’s breath strains as a painful pressure begins to build up just beyond where Malos can reach, if only he could go deeper somehow, but the last thing Jin wants to do is say that it’s too small since he has no right to talk about size. All he can do is meet Malos’ pounds with his own thrusts back, the cooling sensation feeling amazing regardless of the pain. 

“Jin I…I feel…” Malos grunts from above him, the grip he has on Jin’s sides starting to quiver with the amount of strength needed to ground himself.   
“Don’t stop…” Jin begs but he doesn’t need to wait for an answer since Malos gives a monumental thrust inside Jin and his back is drawn against Malos’ chest, providing his own cool, grounding sensation, but making the feeling inside him all the more filling as he feels the pain ebb away thanks to some kind of cool liquid either soothing it or breaking it up. Jin feels Malos’ thighs shiver against his ass and before Jin can think about how he might not be fully done, he has turned to hold his partner steady.

The sight that meets him might just last over him turning back into a core crystal.

Malos is standing nude, his wet length glistening with some kind of lubricant but the more important feature is the way his cheeks are flushed, but not embarrassed, almost as if he has been for a very long run, coupled with the way he pants slightly and brings a tired hand over his forehead to wipe some liquid away. Jin has heard of sweat but he didn’t imagine that blades would need to do so, he certainly hasn’t. So seeing the Aegis in such a state is something Jin feels incredibly gifted to witness, a warmth spreading through his heart and he embraces the big lug with a content smile. 

“H-hey-! Watch it!” Malos stammer from above him and Jin still feels the cool press of the synthetic cock against his thigh. No sooner has the comment been made, does the offending organ slip away, perhaps knowing its job is done by the tone of the conversation. 

“Did you know you had that?” Jin questions gently, his urges quelled and feeling very calm and possibly too affectionate towards Malos, his arms locked around the larger blade’s frame. 

“Hell no, but I sure am lucky I have it.” Malos smoothly replies and Jin smiles a content smile. 

Even if the salvager boy does make their plans more difficult, at least Jin has taken one step closer to finding out all about the man that saved him all those long nights ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee my first posted fic, starting off with some crazy genitalia and making Sephiroth 2.0 a secret cutie.
> 
> I regret nothing.


End file.
